Barab I
Barab I was a dark, murky planet in the Barab System of the Albanin Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Located along the Triellus Trade Route, the planet was largely avoided by spacers due to the fearsome natives known as the Barabel. Barab I was almost destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong and the Barabel nearly became extinct due to a result. However by 298ABY the species had built three major cities and was lead by a ruling council. During the war the council decreed that they would allow refugees to come to the planet. These refugees were split into three settlements. The Pit, The Junkyard, The Falls. These cities were mainly in ruin compared to the cities of the Barabels known as Tesar, Krasov and Bela. Ruling Council The ruling council is split up into two councillers per Barabel city. The Two from Tesar are the Military leaders. The Two from Krasov deal with Agriculture and Infrastructure. The Two from Bela deal with Finance and Industry. Tesar Tesar is the main military Hub on Barab I. While it boasts an impressive population most of thos ewho live there are enlisted military or support personnel. This is done to ensure that those in the military find pairs with other military personnel and it ensures for stronger offspring. Barabels born in Tesar are trained form a young age though once they reach ten standard galactic years old they take a test. This test determines which settlement they live in and what role they fufill in life. Few from Tesar are ever moved away when taking this test though Tesar sees an influx of Barabels from the other two settlements. Krasov Karsov is the most blackened and uniformed settlement, being in complete contrast to the original settlements on Barabel. Krasov can actually be more aptly described a group of settlements. The city doubles up as a hub for all infrastructure is planned in Krasov and as such Krasov holds the main space ports and hover-rail hub. The reason Krasov is the Hub is because all of the farming villages and towns that cover the planet all fall under the power of the Krasov councillers. Due to Krasovs role in infrastructure it is ensured that all resources made from the land are evenly and fairly distributed. Nothing is taken to any Barabel settlement without it passing through Krasov which limits the needs for custom officers to one city as spacecraft are not permitted to land in any other settlement without direct authorisation from the Council(with the exception of the Refugee settlements). Bela Bela has a cityscape like none-other in the outer rim. It is completely mishsappen due to the various shapes of different buildings and factories that are used continuously to produce goods from Barab Is natural resources. Though in the center where the holo-rail ends there is a large building, largest built by the Barabels. This building is the financial Hub of Barab I and all transactions are made through this building. As such it is the only building of the Barabel Settlements outside of Krasov that outsiders are allowed on a daily basis. ''The Pit'' "There you are, The Pit. It has grown almost ten fold since I last saw it. We're setting down on one of the central landing platforms. I've got us a meeting with the cities premier, an Alderaanian called Bail Droma. He seems fair and I have no doubt it is his constituents that are pitting him against the Barabels. I have told him you are in charge. So your move." - Grandmaster Omi-Ren and his Padawan Soran Jace upon arrival at The Pit. The Pit was originally a settlement of one singular piece that was built into the side of a cliff that stretched down into an un-explored abyss. A Hutt by the name of Borvo took control of the settlement during the first war between the Alliance the the Sith when his own planet was taken. It was unclear whether or not the Hutt Cartel knew he was here however when Gurda the Hutt who was in charge of Tattooine sent two men to collect money owed it was clear that Borvo must of used Cartel finances to fund the expansion of the city. During Grandmaster Omi-Rens and Padawan Soran Jaces Mission to Barab I the Hutt was killed and it was discovered that the whole city was actually a method of blackmail in its ability to detach from its surroundings dropping all but the original platform. Barab I also played an important role of the discovery of an unknown galactic species by several assassins that assaulted Omi-Ren and Soran and a derelict ship which was found in the bottom of The Pit ''The Junkyard'' The Junkyard was named by the refugees as such as the settlement is built from the ruins off an old ship on the surface of Barab I. It is by far the smallest settlement and only the poorest refugees go here who do not have '' enough for even the barest necessity. This settlement is rag tag at best and is constantly in need of support from the Ruling Council. Despite this many people have resorted to crime and smugglers thrive through this settlement, trading off-world goods for Barabel products as the cheapest relay is through ''The Junkyard. ''The Falls'' The falls is the newest settlement and the most illustrious. It mainly consists off of business owners from offworld who were forced to abandon their homes. They are using the vast wealth they stored away in order to fund the construction of The Falls in order to built their old business empires. They are the most co-operative with the Ruling Council and as such were allowed to chose wherever they wanted to build their settlement and have a large area allowed for construction. Trivia The three settlements are named after Saba Sebatynes three padawans. Their role is chosen at random. Originally The Pit and The Falls were going to be the other way around. However the Waterfalls idea of The Falls seemed much more idealic for the wealthy.